


Hooking Up

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Future Fic, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to be friends to be fuck-buddies and they really aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/gifts).



> _Title: Hooking Up_   
>  _Pairing: Peter/Stiles_   
>  _Rating: NC-17/18+_   
>  _Summary: You have to be friends to be fuck-buddies and they really aren't._   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Teen Wolf, Peter/Stiles, In theory you are friends if you're fuck-buddies, so what would you call this?_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"In theory you are friends if you're fuck-buddies, so what would you call this?"

Peter pauses in the middle of unzipping his jeans. "What?"

"Fuck-buddies, friends with benefits or whatever. The clue's in the name and we aren't friends. Enemies with benefits?"

"You wound me, Stiles. Surely we're not exactly enemies either." Peter kicks off his jeans and smiles at Stiles. "Let's call it mutually assured destruction. I mean you don't want anyone knowing and I wouldn't want Papa Stilinski coming after me for corrupting his little boy."

"Really, Peter. I'm old enough to drink so I'm old enough for whatever this is. Still I wouldn't exactly want people knowing."

Peter finishes stripping off and helps Stiles with his jeans next. "We don't need to label it, Stiles. I'm happy to be your dirty little secret. I get great sex, you get great sex and I'm not going to go all Justin Timberlake on you with a big declaration of feelings. Peter pushes Stiles onto the bed, "lift." Stiles raises his hips and Peter tugs off his jeans and boxers. He lets Stiles pull him onto the bed and they make out for a while till Peter slides his hand down to Stiles' ass.

"Can I rim you again?"

"Definitely, that was awesome."

Stiles rolls onto his front and Peter manoeuvres him into the middle of the bed. "A single is such a bad idea."

"Well pardon me for not having a double in my tiny dorm room. You're just lucky I've no roommate."

"Maybe you could come to my place in future."

"Yeah. Sneaking back to Beacon Hills wouldn't get us caught."

Peter presses a kiss to Stiles' neck. "I'll rent a hotel room next time." He'd love the chance to spread Stiles out on a big bed and take their time exploring one another without worrying about falling off the bed. He's not in love with the kid but an ass that good should be appreciated properly. Making his way towards said ass, Peter presses several soft kisses to Stiles' back. There's part of him that realizes what a big deal it is for Stiles to be this vulnerable with him.

"Spread your legs."

Again Stiles complies quickly. He can be quite co-operative when he's not being a sarcastic little shit. Peter pushes his right leg further till it's over the edge of the bed. It leaves him little room to work with. He makes a quick assessment and pulls the pillow out from under Stiles' head.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing position. Want me to fuck you too?"

"Yeah. I mean that's kind of why we do this. You'll have to stick around for round two though if you want me to return the favor."

Peter flips Stiles over and tugs him down till his ass is at the edge of the bed. He kneels on the pillow and hooks Stiles' legs over his shoulders. Holding Stiles open with his thumbs, he drags his tongue across Stiles' hole. Fuck he tastes amazing. Peter does it again and again making Stiles squirm. He slaps Stiles' ass sharply. "Don't give me a moving target to work with."

"I'll behave, scouts honor."

"Yeah like the scouts would have you."

"Before they'd have you."

Peter has to concede that Stiles is right and he doesn't want to go over old ground. He scrapes his stubble on Stiles' inner thigh and makes him gasp. Then he tongues Stiles' hole again, thrilling at Stiles' quickened pulse and every small noise he makes. He applies a little pressure with his tongue and presses kisses to Stiles' ass and thighs.

"So good."

Peter could probably make him come from this but that isn't the objective. He gives Stiles' ass a few more minutes of worship and smiles at Stiles' grumbles when he moves away. He brought lube in case Stiles hadn't replaced it since last time and retrieves it from his coat pocket. On his way back Stiles grabs his hand and yanks him down for a kiss.

He's soon back at the end of the bed though and stretching Stiles open with two slick fingers. "You good?"

Stiles nods and Peter kicks the pillow away, getting into position. He guides his cock slowly into Stiles who's gripping his blankets. Peter pulls back slowly and thrusts in again. He leans over to kiss Stiles who bites Peter's lip and soothes it with his tongue. He keeps up the slow thrusts as they kiss and brings a hand up to pinch Stiles' nipple making Stiles gasp against his mouth. When he stands back up he pulls almost all the way out and shares a look with Stiles before slamming back into him. The kid's a bit kinkier than he'd expected and casual or not, it's been a while since he was with someone so sexually compatible.

Stiles starts stroking his cock as Peter thrusts hard and Peter puts his hands under Stiles' ass lifting him slightly. The change in angle makes Stiles bite his lip and Peter moves his hands again to Stiles' thighs and pushes them up.

"Not a fucking gymnast, Peter."

He lets up a little till he's just got his hands hooked under Stiles' knees. "Why'd you bite me? The blood a thing for you?"

"Not really. You can't carry disease so I knew there was no risk. Don't stop. Why'd you spank me? That a thing for you?"

"Sometimes." He starts thrusting hard again and they don't exchange any more words till they've both come, Peter first with Stiles soon after.

"Tissues," Stiles utters.

Peter takes Stiles' hand in his and licks it clean.

Stiles gestures downward, blushing. "Still need tissues." Peter passes them to Stiles and grabs him a clean pair of boxers.

"Were you serious about the hotel? I'd give anything for the convenience of an en-suite"

"No need to blush." Peter smirks. "Maybe next time I can clean there too."

Stiles makes a face. "Wouldn't it taste gross?"

"Not really."

"So," Stiles says when Peter picks up his jeans and t-shirt. "Are we having that round two? We could get food and watch a DVD."

"That sounds practically romantic."

"Practical yes, romantic no. I could have gone on a date tonight. Danny offered to set me up with a friend of his."

Peter's not sure if this is some sort of negotiating tactic. "I didn't stop you. I mean we're not even friends right."

"Nope. Just thought I'd mention it."

"So I'd get jealous or something. We have no claim on one another. Would I miss the sex? Yes. Do I want to date you? No."

"Me either," says Stiles with no hint of a lie in his heartbeat. "Just maybe you don't have to take off right after every time. I mean you could leave now but then you'd miss your turn."

Peter rolls his eyes as if it's some sort of hardship. It's not like anyone in Beacon Hills will be looking for him. "Fine. I'll stay if I get to choose the food."

Stiles lets him order and they make out while they wait for it to arrive. After Peter pays and over-tips the delivery guy, he sets the food down and kisses Stiles once more.

"Food, film then fuck?"

Stiles nods. "It'll be so worth the wait, Peter."

Peter laughs. "Well I didn't stay for the food."


End file.
